


Red

by blueevileye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Budding Romance, Drabble, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, mutual flirting, surprise smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueevileye/pseuds/blueevileye
Summary: Genji has an interesting encounter with his crush in the hanger post-mission and discovers that he likes the color red on them...and himself.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	Red

There is a sense of relief that washes over Genji as he steps into the hanger. Another successful mission; everyone having returned safely, no casualties, and only minor inconveniences that were easily dealt with. All in all, it was good to be back.

  
As he made his way through the hanger Genji scans the room, eyes falling on a familiar figure standing near some recently received cargo. An unseen grin spreads across his face. Silently he approaches them, casually draping an arm over their shoulder.

  
“_Choushi wa dou_, (Y/N).” He greets.

A small fond smile graces their lips as they continue to read over their holo-pad.

  
“Hello Genji. I am doing well. Just doing inventory on the lab supplies for this week,” they gesture to their work before taking a moment to glance at him, “I take it the mission was a success?”

  
“Yes.” He replies, leaning in closer to look at the holo-pad. A ruse to better take in their appearance.

  
(Y/N)’s overall presence is that of casual, understandably since they were still off-duty from their last mission. Their clothes were clearly meant for lounging, hair slightly disheveled. It was adorably endearing to see them in such a relaxed state. Gaze lingering on their face, Genji notes something out of place.

  
“Your lips…” he begins.

  
(Y/N) purses their lips in response to his statement, as if to remind themselves that something was different about them.

  
“Oh yeah, I recently found a shade of lipstick that I liked and decided to wear it for once,” they answer, directing their full attention from the holo-pad to the cyborg. Even tilting their head in a better angle for him to see.

  
“What do you think?”

  
Genji leans in closer to get a better look. The color was a deep, attractive shade of red. Dark, almost burgundy in color. It was very alluring color on them, he notes. His mind starting to wander to other places…

  
“Umm Genji...,” (Y/N) starts, almost nervously.

  
Startling him from his thoughts, Genji looks to them. The distance between them had closed while he had been admiring their lips; he hadn’t realized how close they were. (Y/N)’s nose almost brushing along the front of his visor.

  
“Not that I mind you checking out my lipstick, but if you get any closer you’re going to end up marking your face” they chuckle, as if they are trying to make light of the situation regarding their closeness.

  
Feeling bold, Genji gently took hold of their chin.

  
“Perhaps,” he purrs, tilting their face up to his. “I wouldn’t mind you marking up _more_ than just my face.”

  
The response he gets surprises him.

  
Instead of the quirked brow and amused smirk that he usually receives when flirting with (Y/N), he receives an impish smirk and a mischievous finger running along edge of his jaw, coming to mimic the grip on their chin that he had.

  
“Well then Genji,” they drawl out slowly, leaning closer to him. “If you behave, I might just fulfill your wish and mark you red, from head…”they pause, before placing a chaste kiss on the cheek of his visor, “to toe.”

  
Twin columns of steam erupt from Genji’s shoulders as his only answer. 

  
(Y/N) retreats from his still form with a laugh. “See you around Genji” they wave, while exiting the hanger. Leaving the cyborg flustered and steaming, with a very prominent red mark on his cheek as the only evidence as to what had occurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Discovered this little gem I wrote 3 years ago in my files, and thought I would pull it out of hiding and share it here properly. This is my very first reader insert that I did for a friend and I did post it on a Tumblr blog anonymously (I am not sure the blog still exists).  
Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
